Zeppandon Sigma
Zeppandon Sigma is an enhanced variation of Zeppandon designed to posses extraordinary strength and durability. Appearance Zeppandon Sigma resembles a normal Zeppandon only covered in white spikes with light pink segmented parts in his legs and arms. Its claws are a black colour and its chest orbs and forehead crystal a ocean blue. Zeppandon Sigma's thighs, shoulder spikes and stomach are covered in small blades composed of a extremely durable keratin, its mouth also possesses two mandibles composed of the same material. History Ultraman R/B Reboot Zeppandon Sigma appeared in the seventh episode of this series. It was early in the morning, the sun had not even risen when Cereza had decided to finally put its Orb Ring Neo to the test. Using it in union with its very own AZ Gyro, it transformed into a giant of light in a nearby forest. Not long after, it removed the Orb Ring Neo from it's Gyro having already utilized its power to transform, in its spot it placed the Zeppandon Crystal and used it, its giant Ultra-like form shape-shifted into Zeppandon Sigma and began its assault in the city. The Minato brothers quickly got up, the two went outside and transformed into Ultraman Rosso: Flame and Ultraman Blu: Aqua. The two brothers tried to fend off the monster but to no avail as the beast easily overpowered the duo with their attacked not even making it flinch. Rosso attempted to finish off the beast with his Flame Sphere Shoot only for the attack to be blocked by Zeppandon Sigma's Sigma Shield. Blu summoned his R/B Slugger Blu and used his Wide Shot Slugger once again to no avail as the monster caught it in its jaws and devoured the energy blade. When it seemed the brothers were about to lose, the strange crystal located on Zeppandon Sigma's chest began flashing blue, soon after it disappeared in a cloud of red energy. The following day, the brothers discussed the odd occurrence and the monster's chest crystal, more notably its similarity to their Colour Timers. Their conversation was abruptly ended when Zeppandon Sigma reappeared, the two transformed once more only to be beaten down once again, Blu fired his Aqua Stream at the monster, but much like his brother's finisher it was blocked by the Sigma Shield. He soon threw a fit and blasted the monster with several energy attacks even demanding that he swap crystals with Katsumi to blast even more, but alas every single one of his blasts were blocked before Zeppandon Sigma disappeared once more. Aggravated at his brothers futile attempts to stop the monster and him demanding things from him, Katsumi scolded his brother and the two argued for some time before deciding not to talk to each other. Not understanding what they were fighting about, Asahi and Ushio were unable to get the two to make up. Katsumi vented his frustration by going jogging while Isami wandered the city. Eventually, Zeppandon Sigma reappeared and Isami tried transforming in order to fight the monster, however to his surprise he was unable to transform and the beast charged up an attack, preparing to destroy him. In the nick of time, Rosso appeared and blocked a stream of flames shot from the monster's maw with his own body. He continued fighting the monster though overpowered by it in an attempt to save his brother. Realizing how his brother cared for him even after their fight, Isami managed to transform into Ultraman Blue: Wind and the two assaulted the beast. Rosso switched to his Aqua form and tried trapping Zeppandon Sigma inside a massive bubble but it retaliated by producing massive amounts of heat that caused it to evaporate. Blu engulfed his entire body in purple electricity and ran around Zeppandon Sigma in circles, forming an electric vortex around it that zapped the beast which soon formed its Sigma Shield, this time in the form of a protective dome that blocked out the electricity. Seeing this, Blu summoned his Slugger and through the use of the X Crystal performed a leap and landed with an electric slash that shattered the barrier and cut the monster's chest as the electricity from the vortex continued to blast it. Finally, the brothers switched to their Flame and Aqua forms respectively and destroyed Zeppandon Sigma by combining their Flame Sphere Shoot and Aqua Stream into the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. In the aftermath of the battle, Cereza took notes of the battle and stored the Zeppandon Crystal for further use in the future, deciding to use the Orb Ring Neo's normal power in his next encounter with the brothers. Ultraman Signal Zeppandon Sigma is scheduled to appear in this series as the final Omega Alpha Beast. Ultraman Orb (Reboot Series) Zeppandon Sigma Darkflame is scheduled to appear between Episode 18 to 22 of the series. Ultraman Deino E TBA Ultrawoman Amaterasu A demonically possessed version of this monster known as Demon Zeppandon Sigma may appear in this series. Forms - Dark Flame= Zeppandon Sigma (Dark Flame) An alternate version of Zeppandon Sigma appearing in the Ultraman Orb (Reboot Series), it is the result of Juggler's hatred towards Gai empowering Zeppandon and a portion of Belial's Reiyonx energies into this form. * Height: 60 m * Tail Length: 40 m * Weight: 45,000 tons :;Powers *TBA - Demonic= Demon Zeppandon Sigma A version of Zeppandon Sigma appearing in the Ultraman Amaterasu (Series), it's possessed by an unknown demon of Hell, making a twisted version of it. * Height: 66 m * Tail Length: 45 m * Weight: 35,000 tons :;Powers *TBA }} Trivia * Original image by MoarCrossovers, edited by me. * Zeppandon Sigma was a monster rumoured to appear in R/B thanks to a poorly translated monster roster for the series. Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Zetton Variations Category:Pandon Variations Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Orb Reboot (Excerlics) Category:Ultraman Signal Category:Zeppandon Variations Category:R/B: Awakening Kaiju